Talk:Staff/Archive
So, do all the admins agree witht the changes I made? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw (Unapproved) *My username is: Minkclaw *I have been on the wiki for this long: about two weeks *I have made this many edits on articles: 76 *I want these right(s): dont care *I want them for this reason: im active *What I would do well for the wiki is: everything *What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is: Can' think of anything *I have never been block on a wiki true or false: False *I made this request on this day: 11/11/15 *Other stuff: other stuff that might be importent about you having new right(s)] What were the reasons and how long was your block? And can you me some deeper things you might be able to do with your rights? And you have been two days only [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) No offense, but I would probably deny this for the time being. She can't think of anything, and she didn't really clarify her rights and wrongs that she'd give us. She also has only been on here for like two days, and only has a few edits. — Flame ☀ 23:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) At the moment, I am thining about it.... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Flame. She hasn't been on long... Hey also under Admin, can you add me just put (unofficially) beside my name, but u don't have to. ~Spots Sure! And I am with Flame as well. I am waiting for Pecry to share her opinion... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I know I've asked to be admin before, but if I want to request, do I have to fill out the form or do I just ask? — Flame ☀ 23:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) fill out the fourm and we will condider it. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) So, you can fill one out if you want. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay. — Flame ☀ 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) So, you have to wait for a while until we know you better Minkclaw. You might be able to become one soon though. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Request (Semi-Approved) *'My username is: '''Flamestar22 *'I have been on the wiki for this long: Two/three months. *'I have made this many edits on articles: '''413. *'I want these right(s): 'Admin (?) *'I want them for this reason: 'I'd love to help out the Wikia and participate in the activty more, though I know I'm not the most active here. If there's any trollers, spam, or anything of the sort, I'd immediately sort it out and block the person. *'What I would do well for the wiki is: 'That I believe is your guy's opinions, but personally, I think I'd be very well at keeping it in line with everyone else here and helping organize and sort things out. *'What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is: 'Not sure about this one, but I do have a small brink of inactivity. *'I have never been block on a wiki true or false: 'True *'I made this request on this day: '11/11/15 *'Other stuff: 'None atm. — Flame ☀ 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It looks like almost one month, and about the right amount of edits. Even though you a bit under, you are trusted. I say you can have the rights, but please make sure at least one other admin agrees before you block a user. Others what do you say? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I ditto everything said. I trust you will do a great job here but there are other users who have been on here longer. I at lest think you can become a chat mod. But at the moment, I think we have enough admins. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) So, you can also be a mod. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Silverwhisker (Approved) *'My username is:' Silverwhisker *'I have been on the wiki for this long:' On this wiki, since October 13th. On wiki in general, since 2011. *'I have made this many edits on articles: '''369 and counting, gotta go make some posts. *'I want these right(s):' Admin or Mod/Rollback. *'I want them for this reason:' I really want to help contribute to this wiki, especially coding-wise, but a lot of things are blocked only to admins and what not, so that's a bit of a struggle. Also, I want to help you guys protect this place, you guys are all friends, and I respect that, so I don't want any harm done to all of your hard work, I totally understand what that's like. I've also founded multiple wikis, I've been admins, b-rats, rollbacks, mods, and chat mods all on wikis as well, even all of them at once (this was a really popular wiki as well, which has sadly died to the founder's outside life calling her name). I'm an admin/b-crat on Flame's wiki, with over 6,000 edits. Want more edit proof? On WCCRP wiki, I have over ''16,000 edits, and I've been there since the beginning, despite the others bullying me. I'm a die-hard loyal person, trust me, you can ask Flame. I've contributed tons to her wiki and protected it into the late hours of night...right after basketball practice, which is never fun. But no vandals shall harm this wiki on my watch. *'What I would do well for the wiki is:' Basically the above, I'd contribute, protect, provide (templates, my service, edits, chararts, formats, etc.), etc. And I wouldn't let vandals harm this place for sure, Flame and I've been through a lot, and her wiki's still in tact, and continuing to grow. I plan to do the same here! *'What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is:' Be up until 3:00 in the morning (my time)...Basketball's started up (to my great disliking), and so has indoor soccer (which is my major stress-relief, soccer is life). That means I have to go to both practices, come home, shower, do homework, and still go to bed...HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'll be active, I just can't stay up late anymore like I used to. I'll still pop in like I am now, I'll just have a little decrease in activity. *'I have never been block on a wiki true or false:' During the four years I've been on wiki, I haven't been blocked once. Yay me. *'I made this request on this day:' 11-11-15 (Vet's Day for Americans). *'Other stuff:' I'm hungry...and my toes are burning. But yeah, if you want a link to WCCRP wiki, I'd be happy to provide it. No, I was never an admin there, but that's only because I don't know the founders in real life, only those who know each other in real life are admins. I was a chat mod, but I left due to a big move...don't worry, I won't be moving again for years. Silverstar 01:49, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Wait, you know Flame in real life? Anyway, I approve you of being a mod. If you want. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the essay, but no, not in real life, but we're good wiki-friends. (Oh, and I speak Spanish pretty fluently, don't really know if that's a plus)Silverstar 03:22, November 12, 2015 (UTC) So,if you don't mind can please tell me why you were blocked? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I think you're reading someone else's, I said for the whole 4 years I was on wiki, I was never blocked once, not even for an hour.Silverstar 03:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Sorry I didn't see the "n't" in "havn't" you can have mods rights. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Name Change I think we should change this to Staff ''instead of ''Ranks. And I don't think there should be admin requests anymore, along with any other thing, if they really want to be a chatmod, they could always ask one of the admins here and the admins can decide whether to make a new admin or not. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:37, January 29, 2016 (UTC) We can change the name. Closing admin requests I agree with, B-crats too. But I say we leave mods, chat-mods, and rollbacks. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I think we should still just remove the mod and rollback requests, the users can just ask the admins. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:04, January 29, 2016 (UTC) But then how would users know how long they need to have edited, and how many edits they need to have made, and that stuff to have the rights? There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I forgot about that. But I don't think edits matter anymore, it more depends on how active someone is. So we can leave that. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:16, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I guess. Should we delete this page, or could we maybe use it for something else? We should leave the page and have it feature our staff on it and what rank. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay. 21:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Minkclaw *'My username is:' Minkclaw *'I have been on the wiki for this long:' November 9, 2015 *'I have made this many edits on articles: ' 1,548 and counting *'I want these right(s):' Admin *'I want them for this reason:' I'd really like to help out with this wiki, deleting uneeded pages, making the right categories and such. *'What I would do well for the wiki is:' I'd contribute as I usually do as wellas help around more often *'What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is:' Not really anything, I usually go to bed around 10-11 my time and I have school and band stuff going on right now too but as it shows I can manage perfectly fine. *'I have never been block on a wiki true or false:' I've never been blocked on this wiki, horray! *'I made this request on this day:' October 13, 2016 *'Other stuff:' I have been a b-crat on WCCRP, I have several of my owns wikis and thats about it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 17:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I will think about this. I will have replied by at least Monday or Tuseday. 00:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I think you'd be a great admin (and i've seen you as an admin of course) And you've been on the wiki since almost the beginning and you are very acitve and helpful. And since you've been a mod (i would like to add a new staff rule that before becoming an admin, even if you're friends with a fellow admin or are trusted, unless help is greatly needed, that you must have mod/chat-mod rights before hand) I will give you admin rights. 14:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Moonflower-Leader of Thunderclan :*My username is:Moonflower-Leader of Thunderclan :*I have been on this wiki for this long:A month and a day :*How many edits I have made since joining this wiki:155 :*I want these right(s):Whatever you think is best :*I want them for this reason: I wish to help as much as I can and I am extremely active 90% of the time! :*Things I would do good for this wiki: I will help with charart and guide new users and help with characters and such :*Things I will do bad for the wiki: I have a short temper and have a tendency of getting mad often and I have bad spelling :*I have never been blocked on a wiki True or False:True :*I made this request on: 3-27-17 :*Other stuff: I do have experience being an important person but I'm the only one there here is the link: http://theclansnewdawn.wikia.com and there is another but I don't have that one In my opinion we don't need anymore chat mods and all, plus from what I remember you need to be active on here at least a month. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:13, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I agree with Mink, we are in no need of more staff, and you haven't been on the wiki for a long time, and I don't know how long you've been on all of wikia. There are older users here who I'd consider making staff members before you because I know they have the experience needed to do their jobs. 16:38, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Aphro ~ Content Mod Request Time/Date 10:05AM on 9th of December, 2018. Australian Eastern Daylight Time Strengths * I am active almost all day and every day. * Being Australian, I will be awake when other time zones will be asleep. * Due to my availability, I will almost always be on hand if something happens. * I hold no bias and am not afraid to treat friends and strangers with the same amount of professionalism. * I am easy to contact, as I always am near my laptop or have my phone on hand. * I have near mastered the coding side of the Wikipedia. Weaknesses * Due to my nationality, my way of communication and what is considered acceptable is very different to those of different continents, and due to this can come across as rather blunt. * I have a low tolerance for disrespect and misbehaviour. This could also be considered a strength, in some forms. Qualification wise, I have recently been appointed as the deputy of the character project, which in a way can be seen as going hand in hand with Content Moderator. I've proven myself to be useful and attentive with content, already offering large lists of content to be updated, and keeping an eye on those upon the Wikipedia. I'm comfortable to say that this dedication will only improve, and I'm happy to continue in improving the content of the Wikipedia and assist the staff team in anything pertaining to the development and upkeep of the site. I desire to see this Wikipedia flourish, and will happily do anything within my power to keep us as a whole striving forward, and have all the time within the world to do so. Thank you. Mother of Ferrets 23:37, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Votes Supporting #I think it'd be a good idea to have you as a chat mod, as you've said your active and around most of the time. You have my vote. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:17, December 9, 2018 (UTC) #We need some help on the wiki. You're active, friendly, helpful, and I think you'd be a good addition. 03:46, December 10, 2018 (UTC) #10:00p.m. Central Standard time December 9, 2018 I believe that having Aphro as a new addition to the staff would be a big help with the other members considering her difderent time zone and having the availability to be here when others can't. She also knows when to be professional, and how to be fair and consistent with everyone she deals with wether good or bad. She does have slight issue with behind the screen things in her life, yet she doesn't let that stop her from being who she is today or from being able to handle herself, and I think that is heavily admired in my opinion for a staff member as well.MaliciousOblivion ~dies~ 04:06, December 10, 2018 (UTC) #I may be new on here, but I like skimming about on other peoples creations. I have come across some of Aphro's pages generally and they are up to good standard! The strengths listed are correct and I think it would be nice to have another staff member. You fit the role! -Marshywillow 15:42, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Against N/A Conclusion With all votes in favor, Aphro will become a content moderator. Congratulations! 03:05, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Texaswild Strengths: I am always here to help! I am learning to code, I already do pretty well. if I put my mind to it, I can do lots! I am going to be active, I was trying to refind this wiki for a long time! I have a lot of spare time. I check my user messeges, and wikis appears three times a day. I do not alow bullys. Weaknesses: i get upset easily, but get over it quickly. To be honest, I get pretty protective of my fellow users. THANK you for your time, and have a blessed day! -Texaswild Jan. 14th, 2019 Votes Supporting N/A Against I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but I really don't think it's a good idea to make someone who's so new to the wiki a staff member, just since they don't have a feel for how it runs or anything. I think it would be better if the user makes some more edits, gets to know the place better, and reapplies. WolfblazeWarriorOfWindClan (talk) 03:36, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, Texas, but I second Wolf. You’ve not really spent enough time on here to know the place, the users, how it runs, etc. That’s not to say that in the future, once those are no longer an issue, you won’t be a staff member. Get to know us a bit better first, as well as the wiki, etc. and then maybe try again. (Basically reworded half of what Wolf said but oh well, I don’t have much to add) -- 03:44, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Texas... you have made only 15 edits on the wiki since October. We don't just hand out these roles to anyone. You need to put in work and dedication into the wiki in order to possibly get rights. There are no open staff spots at the moment, so for this reason, and the ones I stated above, your request is unfortunately declined. 05:05, January 15, 2019 (UTC)